Aniversario de tristeza
by Mouxe
Summary: Se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Mikasa, ella se dará cuenta de que realmente no esta sola y hay personas a su alrededor que se preocupan por ella.


La ira estaba dominándola con frecuencia los últimos días, incluso si se esforzaba al máximo con el equipo no lograba sacar toda la frustración y el dolor que sentía en su corazón, las batallas estaban desgastando su espíritu, Eren corría demasiado riesgos y el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres se acercaba, era la única fecha donde sentía tanto enojo como agradecimiento hacia Eren.

Él solía olvidarse de la fecha, muchas veces sin comprender su estado de ánimo oscuro y melancólico.

\- ¡Capitán! - Llamo al verlo entrar en su campo de visión, Hanji Zoe lo acompañaba de cerca con su asistente a su lado, al parecer iban a unirse a la sesión de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Contestó dedicándole una mirada aburrida.

\- Luche conmigo. Estilo libre. - Retó quitándose la camisa del uniforme para quedarse con un top negro que cubría perfectamente su pecho hasta el comienzo del abdomen, los hombres y adolescentes del grupo no pudieron evitar recorrer su figura, incluso Eren y Armin tuvieron que reconocer su físico trabajado.

\- ¿Mikasa? - Preguntó Eren sorprendido, lo cierto es que la muchacha había terminado por derribar a todos los que se le enfrentarán, se negó a luchar con Armin y con él mismo pero del resto no importaba edad o tamaño con pocos movimientos los derrotaba.

\- De acuerdo. - Levi se preocupaba mucho por sus soldados, su cuidado era tosco, rudo y a veces incomprensible pero notó con facilidad la tensión que mantenía su protegida no declarada, ella necesitaba desahogarse y por el estado del resto de los soldados ninguno estaba a su altura.

\- ¡Oh! Esperen que busque mi cuaderno de notas, esto no pasa seguido. ¡Moblit, dibuja! - Hanji estaba tan excitada que su propio cansancio fue olvidado al correr a buscar papel, un enfrentamiento entre los dos mejores soldados de la humanidad no se daba seguido de forma pública.

Mikasa se puso en posición, respirando profundamente tomo el control de cada parte de si misma, de la manera en que hacia desde los nueve años, manteniéndose calmada observó críticamente cada movimiento de su adversario, sabía que no tenía una oportunidad tan real de vencerlo.

Levi luchó sin contenerse devolviendo golpe por golpe, patada por patada, evaluándola en el proceso, sus ataques precisos y estudiados, guiándose al mismo tiempo por el instinto, la derribó tres veces poco impresionado de que se levantará de nuevo cada vez, en sus ojos fue detallando como la ira ciega se fue transformando en un espíritu deportivo y competitivo, ella lo disfrutaba y él también, tener a una persona con la cual medirse lo entusiasmaba, por eso fue sorprendido cuando su espalda término en el piso.

La voz de Hanji impresionada se escucho por encima del murmulló general, tomó la mano que le ofrecía para levantarse, caminaron unos cuantos pasos más retomando sus posiciones, luego de unos cuantos movimientos la muchacha colapso en el suelo respirando agitada, Eren se había inclinado para ayudarla cuando el hombre mayor se arrodilló frente a ella colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, era un gesto simple pero sintió un nudo en el estómago.

\- Buen intentó, Mikasa. - Una vez que pudo sentarse sus ojos negros se cruzaron con los azules, asintiendo dócil acepto la mano que la ayudo a levantarse.

\- ¡Realmente impresionante, Mikasa! Nadie había derribado a Levi en años. - Hanji bailó alrededor de ellos con un bloc de notas anotando cada pequeño moretón que descubría o sus signos vitales.

Eren se fijo que Moblit había dibujado a la asiática con bastante exactitud a pesar de lo rápido que se movían, el Capitán suspiró con fastidio lanzando una mirada a la multitud para que se dispersarán.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Armin le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda, felicitándola silenciosamente.

\- Sí. - Asintió con una sonrisa suave.

\- Aquí. - El muchacho le colocó la bufanda alrededor de los hombros sin ajustarla, se la había quitado junto a la camisa lo que sorprendió a los dos.

\- Ackerman. - Levi inclinó levemente la cabeza al ver regresar parte de ese enojo peligroso en sus ojos - A mi oficina después de que se limpien.

\- Si, señor.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? - Preguntó Hanji curiosa una vez que se sentó en la otra silla de su oficina, ambos rellenaban informes sobre las capacidades de los novatos después de lo visto en la tarde.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Mikasa. Le dijiste que viniera aquí. - Se quedó pensativa - Ella es la mejor de todo el grupo, fue capaz de mantener un combate contigo por suficiente tiempo e incluso te derribo en una ocasión. Una muchacha lista, tiene un talento crudo que sé quieres pulir.

\- Ella esta furiosa. - Apuntó Levi con calma - Algo ha estado molestándola los últimos días, es más agresiva durante las prácticas, ha dañado un equipo. - Movió algunos informes - Me retó para descargar la adrenalina que siente.

\- ¿Estás preocupado? - Cuestionó con suavidad.

\- La ira mal encaminada es una debilidad, igual que el odio, sólo llevara a la muerte.

\- Su odio ya no es contra ti. - Aseguró convencida, levantándose de un brinco salio corriendo de la habitación sin explicación alguna, otra persona se habría sentido ofendida pero Levi estaba acostumbrado a su excentricidad así que cuando regreso poco después con dos carpetas arqueó una ceja interesado - Tal vez tenga una respuesta para su humor. - Dejo caer los expedientes en la mesa - ¿Recuerdas durante el juicio qué mencionaron que tanto Eren como Mikasa habían asesinado a los nueve años? - Asintió, apenas le dedico un segundo pensamiento a esa información - Según el informe de la Policía Militar, traficantes humanos intentaron llevarse a la madre y a la hija de una familia en el distrito, el padre fue asesinado y luego la mujer durante la lucha. Se llevaron a la niña a una cabaña en el bosque donde fueron enfrentados por un niño, entre los dos chiquillos mataron a los tres hombres, el niño a dos y la niña a uno. Mira la fecha.

Levi leyó donde indicaba su compañera, la fecha seria en dos días, así que pronto se cumpliría un año más de la muerte de sus padres, recordaba el sentimiento que lo llenaba en el aniversario de Isabel y Farlan, la ira, la tristeza, la culpa y la nostalgia.

\- Debe sentirse muy afectada emocionalmente. Nosotros hemos terminado por aceptar la muerte de nuestros amigos, pero ellos son aun muy jóvenes.- Balbuceó con tranquilidad - ¿Qué harían los traficantes con una niña?

\- Si no puedes imaginarlo eres estúpidamente ingenua. - Dijo con repugnancia, eso era lo peor a lo que podías llegar en el Subterráneo - Seguramente la entregarían algún rico o burdel.

\- ¿Es una suerte que Eren llegará a salvarla, no?

Hanji se ánimo nuevamente cuando Moblit entró con algunos dibujos para que fueran aprobados por su líder, siendo un buen dibujante había logrado captar los mejores momentos de la pelea, además les llevo algunos bocadillos consciente de que seguramente la mujer no almorzó.

\- ¿Capitán? - Mikasa toco la puerta con firmeza, escuchando el permiso para entrar lo hizo encontrándose con tres personas dentro, sin dejarse intimidar se puso en posición de firme con el saludo.

\- Me alegra que pudieras venir, Mikasa. Moblit logró captar lo mejor de ti en sus dibujos, mira... Te ves increíble sobre todo en este donde tumbas a Levi. Debo admitir que es una de las cosas más emocionante y sensual que he visto. - Tanto Moblit como Mikasa se sonrojaron avergonzados por las palabras de la científica.

\- ¡Hanji! - Reprendió Levi con una mirada aguda que ella rápidamente entendió encogiéndose de hombros - Toma asiento, Mikasa. Ustedes fuera.

\- Oí, no puedes mandarme así tenemos el mismo rango. Me voy porque quiero hacerlo no por que me lo ordenaste. - Refunfuño recogiendo descuidadamente los papeles de la mesa y haciendo una seña a su asistente para que la siguiera.

\- ¿Té?

\- Está bien. - No es que no estuviera familiarizada con la bebida pero descubrir que se trataba de manzanilla la sorprendió gratamente, esa era la bebida favorita de Carla - Gracias. ¿Hice algo mal, Capitán?

\- No. - Respondió esperando que se relajará - ¿Es esto lo que te esta molestando? - Empujó el expediente hacia ella, miró con paciencia como sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa - El aniversario es en dos días.

\- Es parte, sí. Mis padres fueron asesinados por esos hombres frente a mis ojos. - Contó luchando por mantener su voz uniforme - Eren llegó después para salvarme.

\- ¿Es así como terminaron matando a los traficantes? - Él había matado desde que era un niño, estaba parcialmente consciente de lo que eso podía significar para un chiquillo pero a diferencia de ellos que fue esporádico y en defensa propia, su persona fue entrenado para hacerlo.

\- Eren mató a los dos primeros, el tercero que estaba escondido lo estaba ahogando, fue ese el que yo mate. Eren me ánimo a luchar, a no rendirme. - Explicó acariciando la tela roja - Los días después de eso fueron extraños, no me arrepiento de lo queque hicimos, se lo merecían pero...

\- Si pusieras cambiarlo lo harías. - Completo.

\- No. - La firmeza de su tono lo sorprendió - No lo sé.

\- ¿La ira?

\- ¿Lo notó? Es un poco de todo, siempre me siento enojada en estas fechas pero a parte de eso, Eren ha estado tan lastimado, no me gusta verlo sufrir.

\- ¿El mocoso recuerda que este día es importante para ti?

\- Usualmente no. Eren tiende a olvidarse de las fechas.

\- Hanji es una molestia. - Comenzó logrando que ella pareciera confundida - Es descuidada y demasiado imprudente pero tiene buena memoria para las fechas que deben ser honradas. Mis mejores amigos fueron asesinados en nuestra primera expedición fuera de los muros. -Mikasa bajo la mirada a los restos de líquido en la taza, la voz de su superior sonaba inexpresiva pero pudo detectar la tristeza en el tono, se parecían mucho - Hanji siempre me sigue preguntando como me siento, sin despegarse en todo el día. Ella siempre recuerda la fecha para honrarla. Tal vez Jaeger debería ser avisado.

\- ¿Debería decirle a Eren que es el aniversario del día que se convirtió en asesino... Por mí? - Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas no derramadas mientras su culpa infantil se hacía presente.

\- Recordarle que es el día que salvó a una niña inocente del peor destino que pudo tocarle. - Aclaró suspirando, encerrarse en ti mismo te llevaba a sentirte culpable por muchas cosas - Además de acompañarla en sus momentos más necesitados.

\- ¿Dejará de doler algún día?

\- No. - Contestó después de pensar en su madre amada, en Isabel y Farlan - No deja de doler pero se hace tolerable.

Los sollozos se hicieron presentes, su cuerpo empezando a temblar entre los espasmos del llanto, mostrarse débil frente a Eren no estaba entre sus opciones, hacerlo con su superior tampoco pero estaba siendo comprensivo y compartiendo su propia experiencia lo que toco una fibra sensible de su ya de por si escaso control. Necesitaba el desahogo emocional tanto como el físico así que cuando la mano del hombre termino en su cabello se quebró por completo.

A Levi le pareció adecuado cuando Hanji entró pocos minutos después de que iniciará el llanto, no sabia manejar muy bien los estallidos emocionales de las demás personas pero sabia que el contacto físico era necesario, así que le permitió apoyar su cabeza en su pecho mientras acariciaba sus cabellos negros, la mujer le dedico una mirada de ternura antes de tomar su lugar, rodeando los hombros de Mikasa la atrajo de forma maternal hacia su pecho.

\- Estará todo bien, cariño. Ahora todos estamos aquí para cuidarnos unos a otros. - Mikasa dejo de sollozar para solo dejar que los rastros húmedos recorrieran sus mejillas, dejar de ser la fuerte por unos instantes para dejarse sostener por otra persona la aliviaba, olvidando muchas veces su juventud sentirse cuidada le traía recuerdos. - Confía en nosotros.

Asintió silenciosa intentando recobrar la compostura, subiendo la bufanda para cubrir su nariz cruzo miradas con el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, había aprendido a confiar en él, su vida y su seguridad, debía concederle su lealtad.

\- Gracias, Capitán. - Murmuró secándose los rastros de lágrimas, sorprendida levemente cuando la mujer se acerco hasta el hombre para darle un beso en los labios.

\- Hanji. - Se quejó con el ceño fruncido pero sin rechazarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Tu segunda al mando puede saberlo. - Rio abrazándose a sus hombros por un pequeño instante - Eren estará libre de cualquier deber por mi parte en dos días.

\- Tiene que cumplir con sus deberes. - Agrego Levi con los ojos entrecerrados - Puedes irte, Mikasa.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Buscó los ojos verdes del muchacho intrigada de que estuviera al final del pasillo.

\- Sí. - Fue su escueta respuesta temblando ante la sensación de sus manos recorriendo sus mejillas.

\- Lloraste. - Declaró con un tono molesto - ¿Qué te hizo? - Mikasa meditó el tono y la expresión de su rostro ¿acaso podía ponerla por encima de su admiración al Capitán?

\- Nada, no me hizo nada malo. Solo hablamos. - Respondió inclinándose en su tacto - Eren. Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

\- ¿Es en dos días? - Su voz sonaba apagada y llena de melancolía, Mikasa lo había llevado hasta uno de los campos de entrenamiento solitarios para contarle con un tono apagado que en dos anocheceres se cumpliría un año más desde que le fueron arrancados sus padres.

\- Sí, por eso había estado sintiéndome enojada. - Admitió acariciando la bufanda roja. - El Capitán aceptó luchar conmigo por eso.

\- ¿Por qué no conmigo? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? - Aunque intentó bromear los ojos grises de ella se inundaron en lágrimas - Lo siento, lo siento.

\- No puedo luchar contigo. Eren, justo estos días pienso y recuerdo cada momento de ese día. Recuerdo con detalle todo, pensar en pelear contigo esta fuera de mi mente. Solo quisiera poder quedarme a tu lado y saber que eres real. - Mikasa levantó la mirada para ver que él comprendía, ella buscaba contacto físico en esta misma época cada año - El Capitán me dijo que debía recordarte la importancia de este día para mí porque era evidente que te necesitaba.

\- Aquí estoy. - Afirmó tirando de su brazo para rodearla entre los suyos - Aquí estoy, Mikasa. - Repitió sintiéndose culpable, recordando la muerte de su propia madre comprendía la pérdida que estaba experimentando su familia, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando necesitaba consuelo, era un tonto por olvidarse de algo así. - Lamento no acordarme de esto.

\- Está bien. - Susurró en su hombro aferrándose a la tela de su camisa.

Dos días después luego de que Eren término sus actividades ambos fueron a un árbol enorme que estaba en el medio de uno de los campos, Armin los alcanzó con una sonrisa triste, los tres se sentaron con Mikasa en medio de los dos, sus manos estaban entrelazadas con cada uno de ellos, estaba a salvo, rodeada se la familia que amaba.

 **Esta historia es un poco más de amistad y consuelo que romance, me gusta la relación de hermandad que podría tener Levi y Mikasa.**


End file.
